Harry potter y el espejo de Ended
by Tania Chang
Summary: Harry empieza su tercer anio en Howarts, en las vacaciones le pasan cosas muy extanias, dragones y Adivinas. En la escuela conoce a la suplente de Buscador, Tania Chang y su anio da un vuelco terrible, igual que su corazon....(dedicado a Angie, idola es p
1. La adivina y el dragon parlante

Primero, me quiero disculpar que no empece los ff desde el primer libro, lo que pasa es que queria contarles lo de este anio, mientras tanto imaginense que el conocio a cho chang en el primer libro o en el segundo, no importa. Ahora olvidense de Sirius, harry lo va a conocer y el se va a morir, y va a pasar todo lo que paso en los libros pero todavia no me reclamen....

Ah y otra cosa...no tengo enie en el teclado y la f no me sale siempre.

Harry Potter y el Espejo de Ended*+*+*++*+*+*

Capitulo 1:La Adivina, la buena noticia y el dragon parlante.

Un chico confundido se desperto una noche de agosto, fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco, le pesban los parpados, despues de unos minutos de bagancia los abrio.

Una mujer, parecida a una gitana le habia dicho algo sobre el amor, pero, lo mas extranio de ese suenio fue que parecio real. Ese chico confundido se llama Harry Potter, y para este chico tener un suenio asi, no es nada peculiar, porque este chico es diferente a cada persona que va a la escuela a estudiar matematicas, porque el va a una escuela a estudiar transformaciones, pociones y otras materias que, de a seguro, ustedes nunca estudiaran. En Resumen, y para aclarar sus dudas: Harry Potter es un mago.

Harry trato de acordarse de esa gitana, lo unico que se le subio a la cabeza fue la ultima palabra que dijo: amor. Harry no era un chico romantico por esencia, o una habilidad suya especial, pero cuando escucha esa palabra se acuerda de su primer y unico amor: Cho chang. Cho es una muy bonita chica, mayor que Harry, a la cual el conocio en un partido de Quidditch. De pronto se dio cuenta de que habia una lechuza arriba suyo, penso que esa era la razon por la cual habia despertado, sin dudarlo le quito la carta que estaba atada en su pata, reconocio esos trazos, era Ron.

Abrio la carta con alegria y la leyo:

_Harry:_

_Queria saber cuando podras venir a visitarme, ascendieron a mi padre, asi que, para festejar, nos vamos a Rumania a visitar a Charlie, Bill viene con nosotros, yo me preguntaba si podrias venir tambien._

_Espero respuesta!_

_Ron_

Harry estaba emocionado hiba a ir a Rumania a ver dragones! aunque...todavia no habia pasado la prueba mas dificil para poder ir.

Al otro dia Harry procuro comportarse como un nino bueno, aunque con los Dursley, harry nunca sera un nino bueno ya que incluso tratan de fingir de que no tienen un sobrino llamado harry que estudia en el colegio Howarts de magia y hechiceria, ya que para ellos, seria un deshonor y una verguenza tener que estar involucrados en algo extranio. Harry hizo el desayuno, como Dudley estaba de dieta comieron cada uno siete arvejas y una zanahora de lata, de las pequenias, harry le dio la zanahoria mas grande a Dudley, a tio Vernon una arveja especialmente gorda y a tia Petunia una arveja de mas, y a el mismo se sirvio solo tres arvejas. Tio Vernon y tia Petunia se miraron, harry se estaba comportando un poco extranio, pero, sacaron la conclusion, de que es su naturaleza, es extranio por si solo, al menos los magos son asi...o no?

Lo que ellos no sabian era que harry guardaba una cantidad de tortas debajo de la tabla salida de su cuarto...harry se levato primero y dijo: -Desean algo mas?

Eso ya fue el colmo para el tio Vernon que sin darse cuenta estaba subiendo demasiado su ceja derecha, sin levantarse murmuro: -No, gracias. Ese gracias, penso harry, era un gran adelanto, ya que era el primero que habia salido por boca de tio Vernon hacia harry. Despues de un dia de labores que harry habia hecho por voluntad propia (entre comillas) y con sonrisas muy bien forzadas se fue a dormir. En cuanto estuvo en su cuarto, acostado, vio que tio Vernon entraba a este y lo miraba de soslayo, le dijo con aire de alguien muy inteligente, aunque no lo parecia: -Que estas tramando? harry con ganas de pedirle ya, que queria ir a Rumania, se contuvo, puso cara de yo no fui y dijo: -Nada.Vernon que a plena vista se dio cuenta que mentia dijo: -Me fueron suficientes 12 miserables anios para conocete, y se que mi olfato no me falla, tu traes algo entre manos, y se que tiene que ver con tu anormalidad-anormal, asi lo llamaba, harry trato de cambiar tema y lo corrigio: -13, miserables anios.-bueno, 13, pero ese no es el caso, yo excijo saber que ocultas, aunque mas anormalidad es casi imposible .-yo ya dije que no oculto nada-tio Vernon empezo a enfurecerse, asi que harry, rezando por dentro confeso, pero no de la manera que tio Vernon esperaba.-ya que mencionas a mi anormalidad estaba pensando en ir a visitar a un amigo...el vendra a buscarme, y no tendras que alimentarme por el resto del mes, no te molestare mas-ahy llego el momento mas duro para tio Vernon, siempre quizo hacer de la vida de harry algo sin sentido y miserable, pero por otro lado desarserce de harry por un mes era como un milagro, harry todavia en la cama miro las estrellas y penso, penso que gracias a ese oscuro mago, al cual habia derrotado su memoria hace un anio, el cuerpo del maestro que habito, al cual habia matado hace un anio y al oscuro mago al que dejo en la miseria solo y sin cuerpo hace 13 anios no tenia familia, una decente, solo a tres personas que querian daniarlo, que lo malpreciaban y queriar hacerle la vida imposible...una lagrima solitaria callo por la mejilla de harry y por primera vez en su vida, tio Vernon se compadecio y le permitio ir.

Al otro dia harry hizo una carta para Ron, contandole todo lo que paso y preguntandole Como y cuando vendrian a buscarlo. Engancho la carta a la pata de hedwig, que le dio un picotazo en la mano, en senial de carinio y desaparecio entre los colores del alba.

Harry bajo las escaleras y fue a desayunar, preparo el desayuno, no confiaba mucho en su suerte, tio Vernon podria arrepentirse. Tia Petunia estaba hablando con tio Vernon sobre el corte de pelo de harry, el supuso que queria tapar lo que hizo ayer con el mejor saludo matutino: -Peinate!!Tio Vernon y tia Petunia se fueron al salon y harry y Dudley se quedaron solos.

Dudley estaba mas flaco, penso que tal vez, la dieta estaba funcionando, pero el culo se le seguia derramando por los dos lados de la silla. Dudley curioso por saber a donde iria harry, porque, segun sus padres, no es nada de lo que tenga que tener cellos, despues de todo Dudley siempre fue el preferido, de hecho, nadie sabia que tenian otro ninio en la casa: -A donde te dejo ir papa?al basurero?despues de todo seguro es mejor que esa apestosa escuela.-Oh, mejor sera que TU vayas al basurero, podrias encontrar a tus familiars, los credos, si quieres te puedo devolver la cola y ponerte un lindo par de orejas, te recibiran como a un hermano.-pero tu no puedes hacer magia...la carta, la carta del anio pasado!

De pronto una lechuza paso por la cocina dejando dos cartas, harry abrio la primera, era un aviso:

_Estudiantes de Howarts:_

_Es mi deber informarles que la regla de restriccion para menores del uso de magia, no ejercera este anio, pero, solo se podran usar encantamientos para defenderse y/o practicar lo enseniado en clase._

_Minerva Mcgonahall._

Harry no lo podia creer, estaba muy emocionado, Dudley se asusto por su felicidad, pero harry no queria hacerle danio, no ahora que tio Vernon podria arrepentirse.

Abrio la otra carta era la lista de los libros y cosas que harry necesitaria la leyo y cuando llego a la materia Defensa contra las artes tenebrosas se pregunto quien seria su profesor este anio. Al otro dia harry se desperto, puso todo en sus valijas y bajo. Ron le dijo que el ministro de la magia le hiba a prestar un auto.

Cuando Ron y su familia llegaron tio Vernon no lo podia creer, venia todos bien vestidos (como _muggles_ verdaderos) y estaban en un auto que tio Vernon solo hubiera comprado con su sueldo de dos anios juntos. Se acordo del anio pasado, esos tres chicos pelirrojos que rompieron las rejas que puso en el cuarto de harry

Harry feliz entro al coche, cuando entro se acordo de algo...Hermione.

-Porque Hermione no viene? -Pregunto harry-despues de todo, ella siempre viene con nostros-a si, _esa_.harry inmediatamente supo que algo habia pasado, Ron nuca habia llamado a Hermione _esa_. -Se pelearon? -Pregunto harry: -Si. -Porque? -es que yo le mande cartas todo el verano, cada vez que te mandaba una carta yo le mandaba a ella, al final me dijo que era un chico muy pesado y que esa no era la forma de empezar con una chica.: -Hermione?hermione nunca diria una cosa asi, ron!: -No se...al principio a mi tambien me parecio raro pero despues me di cuenta que si era ella, porque era su letra y porque Hermes siempre encuentra a toda persona, no pude ser direccion equivocada o algo asi.

Al otro dia ya estaban en Rumania un senior con facha de motociclista los llevo hacia una colina, lejos de todo, en el medio de la nada en esa colina habia una cabania blanca con techo rojo, harry penso que alli vivia Charlie, pero cuando entro no podia creer lo que veia, era esa misma colina, y otra colina mas todas llenas de establos, como los de los caballos pero el triple de altos y anchos, en cada uno habia un tipo de dragones diferente, un poco alejadas habian unas cabanias como a la que habian entrado, el senior lo llevo hasta una que decia Charlie, harry miro a Ron, penso que debia de ser una mancion, pero cuando entraron era una simple cabania.

Charlie los recibio calurosamente y les mostro a cada uno su cuarto: Bill y Charlie ocupaban uno, George y Fred otro, Percy y Ginny otro, El senior y la seniora Weasly otro y Harry y ron el ultimo. Harry penso que, al igual que la cabania en la que todos los dragones estaban, tenia un encantamiento, aunque, de primera vista no se notaba.

Charlie les conto sobre la distinta variedad de dragones desde el de el dragon cola de hacha hasta el dragon gales. Harry y Ron no pudieron conterse a contemplar la gran y brillante quemadura en el brazo derecho de Charlie.

Charlie, penso que no seria muy divertida la estancia de los chicos mirando todo el dia dragones, asi que tenia programadas varias cosas para hacer.: -Bueno pasado maniana creo que podemos ir a la Gran Feria, no esta muy lejos de aqui, tambien podremos jugar Quidditch, en esta colina los muggles no pueden entrar. En la noche todos estaban dormidos menos harry...al menos es lo que a el le parecia, escucho unas voces que venian de la lejana cocina: -Papa, no sabemos de lo que es capaz, todavia no salio del huevo, no es bueno lo que hiciste, no deberias haber traido a harry-harry distinguio la voz de charlie: -Tienes razon, pero no puede ser que tenga que ver con ellos...y ahora no puedo mandar a harry a casa, porque no me avisastes esto antes?.dijo el senior Weasly: -No habia llegado todavia el huevo, pero, escucha esa gitana de donde vendra?. Gitana...harry se acordo del suenio que tuvo, de repente le vino todo a la cabeza, la gitana diciendo amor, tu no tendras amor! la carta de la profesora Mcgonahall una risa aguda y un destello de luz verde, un dolor en la cicatriz lo apodero y callo desmayado en su cama.

Al otro dia harry no se acordaba de nada excepto de un huevo, que habian nombrado, se desperto junto a todos, era agradable la sensacion de despertarse a la maniana viendo a todos con sus pijamas despeinados y queriendo tomar café, a Bill leyendo el diario, a Ginny tratando de arreglar una lampara que rompio aproposito, ahora que podia hacer magia, a Charlie contandole al senior Weasly como se hizo esa quemadura, a Percy persiguiendo y gritando a Fred y a George por echizar su placa de prefecto, que ahora decia perfecto idiota, era agradable oler el olor a salchichas que salia detras de la seniora Weasly, y Harry se sintio en casa.

Harry le conto a Ron lo del huevo, y el suenio que tuvo con la gitana.

Ron miro a Harry extraniado, era la primera vez que oia de harry la palabra amor, porque, el no sabia nada de lo de Cho...

A la tarde todos salieron con las escobas en la espalda, se tuvieron que turnar para usar la escoba de harry, la nimbus 2000 que era una de las mejores, despues de la 2001 que tuvieron la desgracia de ver, en manos de los Slytherins gracias a su archienemigo, Draco. Pasaron un buen momento de Quidditch, harry penso que ese pequenio partido lo aceito, despues de que los Dursleys lo oxidaron por guardar todo su equipo en el armario debajo de las escaleras.

Cuando volvieron harry sintio que estaba muy debil asi que era el ultimo de todos, ya que Ron, estaba con ganas de ir al banio. En cuanto llego a la parte de los establos para dragones, sintio curiosidad por aquel huevo. De pronto escucho una voz: -Ha-rr-y, Ha-rrrr-y P-oooo-t-e-rr. Se guio por el sonido y llego a una cabina apartada de todas las otras, entro y vio un huevo, EL HUEVO. De pronto, el huevo se abrio, y salio una criatura, una criatura parecida a un dragon, con alas largas, garras pequenias, dos patas y dos colas, tenia unas orejas largas un hocico chato y unos ojos especiales, unos ojos de color celeste, como rubies, que reflejaban todo, esos ojos eran calidos, y le dieron una sensacion de que todo estaba bien, un calor le cubrio el cuerpo, como si comiera chocolate.

-Harry potter-dijo esa voz grave-esperaba verte. -Que quieres de mi? -Pregunto harry

-yo no quiero nada de ti, solo vine a avisarte algo, pero primero me debo presentar, me llamo Ytai san, el dragon parlante, y pertenezco a una gran bruja, que me ah mandado una encomienda, estuve todo este tiempo en un huevo porque tengo prohibida la vista con otro humano que no seas tu, porque causaria escandalo en todo el lugar-dijo cada vez en tono mas bajo, y de pronto los ojos se le volvieron color blanco como la leche, parecia ciego, o no, parecia que estaba prediciendo algo, de repente se paro y hablo con una voz demasiado aguda- una memoria se a olvidado y un sirviente a fallado, pero que quedara de este mal olvidado?un espejo, un espejo en el cual no te ves a ti, en el cual revive tu contrario, un alma Buena curioseo y de ese espejo salio, su mas mala encarnacion, que a ese fantasma ayudara a convertir todo lo que toca en mal, el amor que vive en ti nunca perecera que el que te rodea a ti, tu debes cuidar-de repente cayo como desmayado, se levanto ya con sus preciosos ojos celestes y dijo con su grave voz-te deseo suerte harry potter, espero que distingas entre todo lo que pasa.

Harry se quedo atonito, no solo que el dragon, la criatura le dijo algo importante si no tambien no entendio nada, trato de acordarse, y cuando llego a la cabania lo escribio en un papel, por si le fuera util en algun momento. Le conto a Ron todo lo que habia pasado.

-harry, que piensas que trato de decirte esa cosa?-dijo ron-no lo se, de verdad que no pero pienso que es importante.-no se harry, esto me suena como una broma pesada. -si es asi, es una broma MUY pesada-dijo harry con cara seria-pero dudo que alguien se invente un verso, o una poesia asi, solo para molestarme.-en eso tienes razon.-pero, ron, habia algo en sus ojos me hizo pensar que no mentia.-lentes de contacto?. -No...

Al otro dia harry y Ron recibieron otra carta de Howarts, era un permiso para los de tercer grado, que podian ir a hogsmeade solo con la firma de un tutor o pariente. Harry se entristecio, porque sabia que los Dursley nunca firmarian, pero entonces el senior Weasly le ofrecio firmarle el papel, como pariente...-pero, senior Weasly, usted no es mi pariente. -que tal tu tio postizo? Harry sonrio y le dio el papel al senior Weasly, hiba a ir a Hogsmeade con ron, estaba en Rumania viendo dragones y faltaba poco para empezar las clases, harry penso que este seria su mejor anio.

Cuando salieron para ir a la gran feria harry se pregunto que habria ahy...se imgaino miles de cosas extranias y cada vez sonreia mas, escuchando el tintineo de las monedas que dentro de poco serian gastadas por el.

Primero fue con Ron al puesto de Zonko, un lugar donde se podian comprar tazas que muerden la nariz, caramelos con gusto a pimienta y las famosas bengalas que se prenden con la humedad. Despues fueron arrastrados por Ginny y la seniora Weasly hasta el puesto de tunicas de gala femeninas y perfumes. Harry y Ron encontraron un perfume con olor a chocolate y otro con olor a troll, que nisiquiera pensaron tocarlo.

Despues cada uno quizo ir a un lugar diferente y se dividieron, harry y ron se fueron juntos. Empezaron a hablar de la liga de Quidditch de la cual harry no estaba enterado hasta que se encontraron en una carpa que decia: -Madamm Simka, adivina el futuro.

Harry nunca supo como pero aparecio adentro con ron.-aaaaaah hary potteeer, ron weazzly los estaba esperando-dijo una voz aguda, que le parecio conocida- quieren saber su futuro ah?bueno contigo usaremos las cartas harry. La gitana agarro un mazo de cartas y dejo que harry lo mezcle y lo divida en tres partes-zaca una carta-dijo, harry saco una carta con unos simbolos que nunca habia visto-veo una nueva amistad, saca otras cuatro-harry saco una por aqui y otra por alla-veo una equivocacion y de ella un gran amor y muchos peligros a los cuales no podras enfrentar-harry y ron tragaron saliva muy ruidosamente-veo un gran escudo uno muy poderoso y...eso es todo, pueden retirarse-la gitana se paro y se tropezo con algo en el suelo, harry y ron la ayudaron, parecia alguien muy despistado y divertido para ser una gitana. Harry y Ron salieron, y no pudieron evitar mirarse el uno al otro.no hablaron camino a casa ni tampoco en la cena, pero antes de dormirse harry pudo captar una frase que ron le decia: -Esta loca!

Despues de estar casi un mes en Rumania viajaraon de vuelta a la madriguera, todavia no habian comprado los libros y eso es lo que dijo la seniora Weasly que era lo primero que hiban a hacer cuando lleguen, eso no animo a nadie, en especial a Fred y a George.-nos explotan! dijo Fred-Moriremos de cansancio, mama no puede ser otro dia-dijo con gigantes ojeras en los ojos George-No, recueden que no ahy mucho tiempo, utilizaremos los polvos flu.

Harry no tenia muy buena experiencia con los polvos flu, la ves anterior no habia pasado un buen rato en el callejon Knocturn lleno de hollin y con los anteojos rotos.

Al final todo resulto bien, harry puso los codos a los costados y preparo las manos para caida. En el callejon diagon encontraron a Hermione, que se extranio por la conducta de Ron. -Que pasa Ron? acaso paso algo?- Como si no supieras...

-Es que de verdad no se-dijo hermione- y que paso con lo que me dijistes que te molestaba que te mandara tantas cartas y de que era un pesado-harry noto que no dijo que le habia dicho que esa no era la forma de empezar con una chica, pero lo paso por alto.-YO NO TE DIJE TAL COSA-dijo hermione.

Falto mucho tiempo hasta que Ron le creyo. Fueron a la tienda de libros, pociones despues que hermione arrastro a harry y a Ron de la tienda escobas, que querian ver el Nuevo modelo de escoba, la Saeta de Fuego.Despues de un dia cansador harry durmio bien por primera vez en ese mes.

Al otro dia todos estaban corriendo de aqui alla, que no te olvides las plumas, y que me falta mi diario, y que la ropa muggle es extrania y que quiero sentarme en el baul del auto (era en broma!!). Al final llegaron a tiempo a la estacion, agarraron sus valijas y subieron.

En un bagon estaba un profesor muy extranio, seguro era el de Defensa contra las artes tenebrosas ya que el anio pasado el profesor perdio la memoria, cuando le salio el tiro por la culata, tratando de hacer ese hechizo a ron y harry para que olviden que era mentira que el habia escrito todos esos libros...le desagrado la perspectiva de acordarse de Lockhart.Siguieron buscando un bagon desocupado y tuvieron la desgracia de encontrarse con Malfoy.

- -Otro anio juntos nos espera eh potter? - Perdona pero no eres mi tipo, busca a alguien mas guapo. Malfoy se enfurecio, de pronto harry escucho unas risitas, unas chicas de Ravenclaw estaban en el bagon, riendose de su chiste y como se imagino, Cho con ellas, asi que para evitarse verguenzas se fue, pero demasiado rapido. -De quien escapas potter? -dijo Maloy, como siempre, arrastrando las palabras, eso hizo enfurecer a harry porque queria salir de ahy lo antes posible-De ti, me dijeron que los rubios son especialmente peligrosos. Las risas distantes y las cercanas de Ron y Hermione lo hicieron sonreir.

- Harry tuvo un viaje especialmente divertido, Hermione como siempre con un libro en el regazo tratando de memorizar pociones y hechizos,se comieron un poco de cada cosa que Harry y Hermione compraron del carrito.

- Cuando llegaron pudieron ver la ceremonia de seleccion, que harry, tuvo la poca suerte de no ver el anio pasado, gracias al choque con en sauce boxeador.

- Llegaron un poco tarde a la sala de Gryffindor (las escaleras se movieron 4 veces y un cuadro reto a duelo a Percy y su amigo le grito perfecto cobarde, Fred y George se burlaron de el todo el camino.)ttajuna parranbolera dijo Percy enfadado a la dama gorda que se enfurecio al descubrir que en el ataque de enojo de Percy, le escupio cuando hablo.La sala estaba como siempre, las mesas y las sillas, los sillones y el fuego, en el cuarto de los chicos que ahora decia Tercer grado estaba todo ordenado como de costumbre, los chicos no dudaron, se metieron en la cama y durmieron como troncos.

- Al otro dia recibieron el horario y las nuevas opciones para las clases a las cuales hermione eligio todas y harry eligio lo que Ron eligio.- Uff pociones con los Slytherins...siempre suenio que la tendremos con otra casa-dijo Ron-O que se muera Snape-Agrego Harry.-Bueno, ahora tenemos transformaciones-dijo hermione con una tostada en la boca-con los Ravenclaws.

- Cuando harry entro a la clase se sintio como un idiota, como se suponia que hiba a convertir una bateria muggle en un cigarrillo??penso que todo lo que habia estudiado el anio pasado habia encontrado la puerta que decia EXIT en su cabeza...

- Neville no tenia mejor suerte, logro convertirlo en un cigarrillo, pero por desgracia le prendio fuego, y la profesora mcgonahall que no vio que fue sin intencion, lo castigo por fumar en clase.

- Cuando harry salio de clases sintio que en su cabeza habia una telarania muy vieja, un baterista o una banda de rock entera, porque le dolia la cabeza con locura, se concentro tanto en el dolor que no vio a la chica con la que se choco, era cho, y estaba con...no eso no podia ser.

- -hola harry-dijeron Cedric y cho-hola-dijo harry con una voz un poco fria, cho lo miro como si hubiera caido de la luna-Te pasa algo?-pregunto ella preocupada

- -no, pero que hacen ustedes juntos?-Ah...Cedric?me estaba explicando algo de herbologia que yo no entiendo-ah bueno, en ese caso sera mejor que me vaya, no los molesto, adios.-No tienes porque irte-dijo Cedric.-No, es que espero no llegar tarde a pociones, alli siempre me recibien como si todos los dias fueran mi cumpleanios-Cedric y Cho no entendieron la broma de harry, claro, ellos no sabian que sus tios lo despreciaban e incluso su cumpleanios era un dia miserable.

- En pociones harry y Ron se sentaron atras al lado de hermione y parvati patil

- En esa clase tenian que hacer una pocion para sacar el mal olor. Snape como siempre criticando a harry. -Potter! que no ah escuchado! Dije aplastar muy bien los diez ojos de pez leon!, mire como lo hace el senior Maloy, excelente.-Malfoy planto una sonrisa que no le combinaba con el condecorado de la mazmorra-gracias profesor, de hecho harry no corto la cola de lagarto como es debido!-Cierto, gracias senior Maloy, cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor, Potter, tendria que haber escuchado mas en clase- harry penso que ya tendria venganza para Malfoy en el partido de quidditch...en cuanto a Snape, gracias a el pudo aplastar bien los ojos de pez leon, imaginandos que son los ojos de el.

- - Este fin de semana tenemos permiso para ir a Hogsmeade-Dijo hermione feliz- Me dijeron que el hilo dental, con gusto a menta de la dulceria, es muy bueno, se lo comprare a mis padres-Ron la miro extraniado-No te olvides que son dentistas...-Yo quisiera comprar un cohete para volar a malfoy y a Snape en mil pedazos-dijo harry enojado, que ni se estaba dando cuenta que en el trozo de pergamino que tenia enfrente estaba dibujando a Snape colgado y a Maloy perseguido por un Tiburon-A si...y maniana empieza el entrenamiento, Wood nos va a quitar el alma, segun el,en este anio tenemos que ganar.

- Al otro dia Harry se fue a acostar, en el medio de la noche se desperto, o mas bien dicho lo despertaron, Wood lo sarandeaba de aqui alla, harry se dio cuenta de que estaba oscuro afuera

- -Wood todavia no amanecio. -Exacto, no podemos esperar a que nos quiten el campo, ademas tenemos que entrenar a un nuevo miembro. -Wood, nuevo miembro? pero si el equipo esta completo.-No, eh decidido que tendremos un suplente, con el permiso de Dumbledore y de la profesora mcgonahall, por si pasa algo, harry, tu sabes de los incidentes por los cuales hemos perdido...-harry se acordo de la vez que quedo inconciente y perdieron por no tener un jugador, y la vez que cancelaron los partidos de quidditch por lo de la camara secreta...

- Harry estaba desgarrado, sin fuerzas, pero no solo fue porque Wood insistio, si no porque le daba curiosidad saber quien era el o la suplente de buscador.

- Cuando estuvieron todos en los vestuarios se dio cuenta que el suplente faltaba...bueno escucho los aburridos y monotonos discursos de wood, que terminaron cuando Fred se cayo de espaldas dormido en el suelo.

- -Ah, y queria presentarles a la nueva suplente de harry, si es que le pasa algo...ella nos esta esperando.

- Asi que es una chica...penso harry, bueno quisiera ver que tan buena es.

- Llegaron a la cancha y ahy estaba ella, tenia unos ojos verdes, que parecian cambiar a Turquesa grisaceo y a azul oscuro, tenia el pelo castanio largo y lasio, hasta la cintura, parecia llevarse todos los rayos del sol para el mismo, se veia como una chica delicada, fragil y tierna, nada compatible con una jugadora de Quidditch, penso harry y era un poquito alta.

-Equipo, les presento a Tania Chang, nuestra nueva buscadora.


	2. Como puede ser?

Capitulo 2:Como puede ser?!

Tania Chang...penso harry, que nombre conocido, mientras los Gemelos Weasly intentaban entablar conversacion con ella, como de costumbre con todas las chicas, Alicia Spinnet y Angelina Jhonson la miraban de reojo, como si fuera su peor enemiga. Harry penso que era muy bonita, muy muy bonita...

Y entonces se acordo, claaaaro! Pero...no puede ser, ella podria ser la hermana de cho?!?!?!

Tania se acerco a harry y le tendio la mano, de aseguro queria conocerlo- Me llamo Tania.-Yo soy harry-dijo el un sintiendose un poco idiota, todo el mundo lo conoce, conoce su nombre...- Yo soy de Gryffindor, por supuesto y estoy cursando tercer grado, como tu-harry quedo un poco extraniado...habia estudiado 2 anios con la hermana de Cho y no se habia dado cuenta? Se limito a sacar de su boca un ah en voz baja.

Empezaron el entrenamiento, Tania resulto ser muchisimo mejor de lo que todos se imgainaban, Wood parecia muy impresionado, pero no mas que harry, que al verla no le parecio para nada una jugadora de Quidditch.

Al final del entrenamiento Wood no sabia que hacer, estaba harry que era el mejor buscador desde hace siglos y estaba Tania que era igual, pero, no la podia dejar de reemplazante!era muy Buena, y tenia una Saeta de fuego, la mejor escoba...

Entonces Wood tuvo una idea, que en partido contra Slytherin y Hufflepuf jugara harry y Tania jugara en el partido contra Ravenclaw...siempre y cuando Tania este dispuesta a prestarle a Harry su escoba y Wood reciba un permiso muy muy especial...

Tania accedio, pero despues pidio que si podia jugar no contra Ravenclaw si no contra Hufflepuf

- -Pero porque te es tan importante jugar contra Hufflepuf? -pegunto Wood, harry se pregunto lo mismo, asi que se acerco a ellos y Tania se explico-No es que me sea muy importante, es que en Ravenclaw mi hermana juega, y yo no podria jugar contra ella...-asi que Cho es tu hermana-penso harry en voz alta-Si ella es mi hermana...-Harry salio de su suenio profundo...si, cho estaba con diggory, pero harry ahora tenia una ventaja que cedric no tenia, tenia a la hermana de cho de su parte.

- Por toda esa semana harry estuvo pensando que hacer con respecto a Cho y a su hermana, todo este conflicto amoroso lo dejo olvidarse de su suenio, de la gitana y de la profesia del dragon que todavia tenia guardada en el fondo del equipaje.

- Harry Ron y Hermione decidieron visitar a Hagrid ese fin de semana antes de ir a Hogsmeade.

- Resulto ser que hagrid ya sabia de lo de Tania, cosa que Hermione y Ron no, porque pensando tanto en lo que podia hacer con Cho harry se olvido de contarles.

- -Si la conozco, viene a visitarme casi todos los fines de semana, es una chica muy Buena, y tambien bonita harry-dijo Hagrid guiniandole un ojo-en mi opinion esto de la reemplazante te viene como anillo al dedo. -Callate...-dijo harry fastidiado-Ehy harry, porque no nos contastes esto?-pregunto ron-No lo se, creo que me olvide.

- - Ah Ron esta celoso y quiere conocer a Tania...-Callate!-dijeron Ron y harry al mismo tiempo, mientras que hermione se reia.-En mi opinion es una chica muy Buena-empezo hermione- yo hable con ella un par de veces en la clase de herbologia y de transformaciones, ella sabe mucho de eso, y por sus notas, sabe tambien de todas las materias.-Tu la conoces?-Preguntaron ron y harry.-Si, yo no hablo mucho con ella pero lo que hablo es muy interesante, ella es muy divertida ella tambien me explica bastante sobre Quidditch, es su tema favorito, me conto que desde que toco una escoba a ella y a su hermana son aficionadAs al Quidditch.

- En eso se oyeron golpes en la puerta-sera ella?-pregunto ron, que estaba curioso, y queria conocerla.

- Hagrid abrio, y en efecto, era ella. Ron no podia creer lo que veian sus ojos, no la imagino tan bonita, pero no estaba impresionado, despues de todo el ya tenia a alguien en su corazon, la miro denuevo.pero penso que tal vez le quedaria una vacante, no? -Hola Hagrid, hola Harry, hola Hermione-saludo ella-y tu eres...-Ron Weasly. -ah! Tu debes ser el hermano de Fred y George. -ese comentario no agrado mucho a Ron, por lo que vio harry- si, por desgracia-Tania solto una risita timida-Porque?, son muy simpaticos.

- - si, hasta que descubres que el mani que te ofrecieron tiene gusto a vomito...-dijo Ron acordandose de la pelea que tuvo hace poco con ellos- Bueno, malos no son, pero no te puedo negar que angelitos tampoco -dijo ella, harry no sabia que, pero queria decir algo-Al final Wood consiguio el permiso?-pregunto el-esta trabajando en eso, ah y hagrid la verdad es que vine a contarte de lo de mi hermana.

- -Cho?-pregunto harry impaciente.-Si, lo que paso fue que ella esta muy mal, teniamos unos tios muggles del exterior que tienen vacaciones, asi que mi abuela y mi padre viajaron hace unas semanas para alla, ellos ya tenian programado volver, y llevavan con ellos la lechuza de Cho, Amanda, que se habia lastimado el ala en un viaje, al final se estrello el avion y murieron, la lechuza desaparecio.-Oh, todo va a estar bien...-dijo Hermione tocandole un hombro, y unas cuantas lagrimas bajaron por la cara de Tania

- - Animo, dentro de unas cuantas semanas viene Halloween-dijo Ron-Si y mis calabazas estan muy muy grandes, gracias a tu hechizo, Tania. -pero ella seguia llorando silenciosamente, al final hizo algo que nadie esperaba, abrazo a Ron, que era el que tenia al lado, y siguio llorando, el, todavia en shock, se limito a tocarle el cabello y decirle-Todo va a estar bien...

- Cuando volvieron al Castillo Harry ya tenia planeado hablar con Cho...el de verdad estaba herido por lo que habia pasado y lo lamentaba de verdad, al final la encontro sentada en un Rincon, llorando, y por primera vez SOLA. -Tu hermana me lo conto...yo lo lamento tanto. -Cho le sonrio- esta bien, si asi tenia que pasar entonces yo lo recibo como es, pero todavia tengo fe que al menos mi lechuza se haya salvado, ademas harry, me estas haciendo sentir mal, tu tienes dentro de poco un partido contra Slytherin, tienen que ganarles, no puedes estar deprimido! - Harry sonrio-pero no puedo verlas asi, a ti y a tu hermana.harry se levanto y le dio una mano- Vienes a almorzar?

- A la tarde harry estaba feliz como una lombriz estaba progresando con Cho y todo por Tania, al final se acordo de ella...estaba llendo con Ron y Hermione a Hogsmeade y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaban todos menos Tania, se pregunto si le habria pasado algo, le dijo a Ron y a Hermione y fueron con el a la sala de Gryffindor.

- ttajuna parranbolera le dijeron los tres preocupados a la Dama Gorda, en la sala no habia nadie, subieron al cuarto de las chicas y la encontraron en el suelo, desmayada, harry antes de levantarla vio algo volando, a lo lejos, por la ventana. Cuando la traron de despertar vieron que tenia algo en el bolsillo, una carta Ron miro a Harry, era la carta que harry habia escrito con lo que el dragon dijo, solo que estaba subrayada la frase el amor que vive en ti nunca perecera que el que te rodea a ti, tu debes cuidar. Harry penso en que tenia que cuidar de Tania...y tambien de Cho.

- Al final la llevaron a la enfermeria, Harry se sentia tan culpable que se quedo todo el dia, Ron tambien se quedo con harry, pero a hermione le parecio algo demasiado exagerado, ademas ella dijo que tenia que estudiar, con todas las materias nuevas que tenia encima no podia desperdiciar ni un Segundo, Ron siempre se peguntaba como hacia para estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo, aunque ella decia que no era asi, mientras tanto harry se canso de la Profesora de Adivinacion que siempre predecia la muerte de harry, la desgracia de harry, y otras cosas que para ella era muy importante decir, ahora tenia que deciar que habia dicho esa criatura y tenia que cuidar de todas las personas que lo rodeaban, era demasiada responsabilidad para el, pero penso que despues de todo lo que paso eso es pan comido...

- Al otro dia harry volvio a la enfermeria, la verdad es que no podia verla inconciente, pero se sentia tan culpable...Ron siempre lo acompaniaba.Ellos no hablaron mucho despues de lo de Tania, Ron veia a harry, y lo entendia, en cuanto a hermione, venia e hiba de vez en cuando, despues de todo, ella no era mala persona, tampoco era que no le importaba, ella estaba muy preocupada por ella, pero ella piensa que no se puede hacer solo eso...

- En la cena harry no pudo comer nada, hermione trato de animarlo-Vamos harry, tienes que tener fuerzas! - me siento demasiado culpable...

- Harry le conto todo lo que habia pasado a hermione.

- -pero harry, eso no quiere decir que estu culpa, ademas es claro que algo esta pasando aqui, pero eso no quiere decir que tu eres el causante de todo esto...

- De pronto, Ron que estaba callado se acordo de algo, fue como si la cabeza le hubiera empezado a andar-Hermione...pero si tu no me mandastes esa carta, entonces, quien lo hizo?

Harry se acordo de algo...se levanto y salio corriendo para la sala de Gryffindor, pensando. -Como pude ser tan tonto, como no me acorde...subio las escaleras, se dio cuenta que cuando pasaba corriendo los retratos lo miraban y se cuchicheaban no le importo, en el medio del camino encontro a Peeves gritando -eh visto a Sirius Black!!!!jajajajaja!!! Harry no sabia quien era ese Sirius Black y porque Peeves se estaba riendo, pero tampoco le importo.cuando harry llego al retrato le dijo la contrasenia a la dama gorda, que estaba dormida, y no lo escucho, harry grito –Capitus Leona!!!!!!la seniora gorda se desperto, atras de el escuchaba los pasos de Ron y Hermione, pero no podia esperarles, entro a la sala, corrio hacia el cuarto de los chicos y saco su valija revolvio pero no encontro lo que queria, al final lo vio debajo de su cama con Sccabers.era el lo que habia dicho el dragon….ahora entendia todo, escucho un ruido, Y vio a ron y hermione en la puerta del cuarto de los chicos.

Leyo denuevo la profesia. harry entendio todo.

-No lo ven?el estaba hablando de Voldemort!!!- Ron se encogio y dijo con una debil voz

-no-pronuncies-ese-nombre-harry no lo escucho

-no lo ven…esta todo muy claro Voldemort era antes un mago…y despues este espejo lo volvio un mago tenebroso, eso creo, el fantasma sera alguien cualquiera, que lo ayudo a ser el mago mas tenebroso de todos…el anio pasado cuando estuve en la camara de los secretos con la memoria de Voldemort el me dijo que se habia cambiado el nombre,que antes no sa llamaba asi, que lo habia hecho para que la gente le tenga miedo, y el queria matarme…pero el ya esta muerto, entonces…el tiene que ser el fantasma!-harry parecia que habia salido de algun transe, Hermione y ron lo miraron, al fin sabian que era esa cosa…-y quiere lastimar a mis amigos…

en el medio de el miedo de ron y de harry Hermione penso en algo-Ron todavia tienes la carta?

-que carta?

-la que dijistes que te mande, y por ella te enojastes conmigo

-si…

-entonces buscala!Ron busco entre todas sus cosas y la encontro, tenia la esmerada caligrafia de hermione, pero era seguro, que hermione no escribio esa carta, harry ceyo saber quien la habia hecho-de seguro es voldemort.esto no alegro mucho a Ron y a Hermione que miraron a Harry con miedo.

Al otro dia harry Fue a Defensa Contra las artes tenebrosas, que enseniaba el nuevo profesor, Lupin.

El era un profesor brillante, siempre penso harry aunque no cuidaba mucho su figura era una persona excelente, les ensenio un monton de criaturas extranias y apendieron un monton con el, ya despues de la primera semana a nadie le impotara que se viera mal, que su maleta este daniada o su pelo un poco despeinado.pero ese dia cuando harry entro al aula, el profesor Lupin no se sentaba como siempre, si no el profesor Snape.

Esa fue la peor clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, Snape hacia preguntas que nadie entendia excepto, porsupuesto, hermione, snape hacia como que la mano de hermione era una mosca, y al final hermione empezo a llorar, Snape pregunto que habian estudiado, les dijo que estaban atrasados y les dio una clase sobre los hombres lobo, que al final les dio un trabajo de dos pergaminos para hacer la proxima clase, cuando salieron todos tenian quejas contra el, excepto muy extraniamente, de hermione.

- Que estamos muy atrasados! Si estudiamos mejor que con el pociones-se quejaba Seamus finnigan

-Pero como va a enseniarnos sobre los hombre-lobo!nos faltan como otras cuatro criaturas para llegar a el…Dos pergaminos!-se quejaba Justin de snape, y ron y harry tampoco se quedaban atras

- Pero estaba solo reemplazandolo!

-Dos pergaminos!

-Harry no te angusties que tienes dentro de poco un juego de Quidditch-dijo hermione. Harry se acordo y eso le hizo pensar en Cho y en Tania.

Al otro dia harry vio unas criaturas que eran muy extranias, encapuchadas que cada vez que lo veian sacaban una mano repulsive y pegajosa de su capa, una mano muerta y cada vez que estabaan cerca de el sentia un frio…harry le pregunto a Ron que eran esas criaturas-Dementores, son los guardas de Azkaban, la prision de magos. -Y que hacen aqui? -No lo se…-harry penso que Ron si sabia, pero no quiso decircelo.

Al otro dia a la maniana Harry se sintio extraniamente debil, no sabia porque, entonces se dio cuenta que era por el suenio que habia tenido, el mismo con la gitana.

En ese dia, harry estuvo muy despistado, en Transformaciones fue el unico que no apaludio cuando la profesora mcgonahall se convirtio en gato.A hermione no le causo mucha gracia que harry este pensando en otra cosa que no sean los estudios-Vamos harry, no escuchaste lo interesante que es ser un animago!-Un aniqueeeeeee?-dijeron ron y harry a coro, eso fastidio un poco a hermione, entonces cambio de tema-ahora tenemos herbologia, en el invernadero 4.esa fue una clase bastante interesante, trabajaron con unas plantas parecidas a pulpos con tentaculos violetas, segun la profesora Sprout eran indefensas poque sus espinas aun no eran afiladas, pero parecia que a las "tentacularus" no les gustaba que les corten las espinas y que juntes el liquido que salia de la punta, incluso una, que era especialmente salvaje, empujo a Neville con sus tentaculos hacia la otra punta, donde estaba las mandragoras ya crecidas, Neville ya tenia experiencia con estas y procuro alejarse.

En la tarde hermione estuvo haciendo los deberes de Defensa contra las artes tenebrosas, mientra harry y ron hacian mapas de Adivinacion, harry y ron no entendian nada asi que hicieron al modo "trelawney" poner unas cuantas desgracias y ya esta perfecto.Ron se Fijo en el horario de Hermione…le parecio algo raro…-Hermione como puede ser que estes en dos clases al mismo tiempo?-ay Ron no digas tonterias-y le quito el horario.

Caundo fueron a cenar todos se sorprendieron al no ver al profesor Lupin, todos menos hermione.

Harry se pregunto si estara enfermo o algo asi, rezo porque no dure por mucho tiempo, porque otra clase con Snape lo enfermaria, a Ron le causo gracia-Mira la parte Buena, si te enfermas podrias encontrarte con Lupin en la enfermeria, tendrias a alguien con quien platicar.


	3. El prisionero de Azkaban

Capitulo 3: El prisionero de Azkaban.

Harry no pudo dormir esa noche, asi que bajo a la sala, e inesperadamente se encontro con alguien-Tania, estas bien? -dijo preocupado-Si, hace un monton sali de la enfermeria, estuve alli poco tiempo...-hubo un silencio por unos minutos hasta que Tania lo corto-harry, que haces aqui?no olvides que maniana es el partido contra Slytherin, nadie quiere que Slytherin gane, mi hermana te manda suerte, ella tambien confia en ti-pero harry ya no sabia si le importaba tanto Cho ahora…estaba confundido con respecto a sus sentimientos-No te preocupes Tania, y si maniana atrapo la snitch, te dedicare mi triunfo.

Tania no sabia que decir, se limito a sonreirle. 

-Harry yo…. no se si puedo decirte algo.

-Lo que quieras. 

-Bueno es que, no se si estoy enamorada.

Harry se emociono y su corazon empezo a palpitar un poco mas rapido…estaba confundido, pero si el amaba a Cho!pero ahora ya no estaba seguro, estaba enfrente suyo una chica tierna, delicada, simpaticA, inteligente, de unos ojos verdes que reflejaban los colores mas hermosos y extranios, con un pelo suave y lasio de un color castanio que le llegaba hasta la cintura, alta, que jugaba muy bien quidditch y con un cuerpo que merece desfilar en una pasarela,(segun Ron!) pero harry estaba segurisisisisimo que el estaba muerto por Cho…

- y quien es el afortunado?-pregunto harry, Tania sonrio-Seamus finnigan.

Todo el Castillo que harry habia construido en esos ultimos minutos de silencio se derrumbo, harry sintio como si Tania le atravezara el corazon con la ballesta de Hagrid.

Se limito a decir-Ah…

-Harry yo me preguntaba si podrias ayudarme con el…ya sabes…el no parece estar interesado en mi…

-Claro que no! -penso harry en voz alta

-oh…-suspiro Tania lastimada, harry vio lo que hizo, y trato de remendarlo

-Claro que no voy a dejarte sola en esto.

Harry se habia involucrado.

Al otro dia harry decidio olvidarse de todo sus conflictos amorosos, tenia que concentrarse en el partido de quidditch.en el medio de el desayuno un centenar de lechuzas entraron por la ventana le una bola de pelos muy vieja aterrizo en la avena de Ron, llenandolos a todos de avena y plumas.

Otra lechuza le trajo el diario-Puedo? -pregunto harry agarrando el diario-claro-contesto ron intentando desatar el paquete que traia Errol.

El articulo en primera plana hablaba sobre Sirius Black, que escapo de la prision de Azkaban-Pero eso es imposible! -penso harry, con esos seres tan horripilantes que tenian como guardias en Azkaban, y ahora en Howarts…

Harry agarro su escoba, y se fue a los vestuarios. Wood, como siempre, dio su discurso

-Puede ser que los Slytherins tengan muy buenas escobas, pero nosotros tenemos muy buenos, perdon, los mejores jugadores montados en ellas, y ademas no se olviden que ahora tenemos una Saeta de uego en nuestro equipo, vamos a ganar! 

Salieron al campo harry vio a Tania sentada al lado de Ron y Hermione, lo estaba mirando, harry le dedico una sonrisa, del otro lado estaba Cho, con sus amigas de Ravenclaw.

Madame Hooch dejo salir a las bludgers y a la snitch, que rodeo a harry y a malfoy y desaparecio por el campo.

-Listo para perder potter?

-estaba a punto de preguntarte lo mismo.

Madame Hooch tiro la Quaffle y empezo el juego.

-Angelina Jhonson tiene la Quaffle, y se la pasa a Alicia Spinnet, vamos Alicia!!

Lee Jordan precensiaba el partido.

-y ahy esta Alicia con la Quaffle y sigue Alicia y….y….diez puntos para Gryffindor!ahora la Quaffle esta en manos del capitan de Slytherin, Marcus Flint y sigue y sigue y sigue…..pero Alicia se la saca!ahora se la pasa a Angelina, vamos Angelina!! no!!!cuidado con la bludger, si la bludger fue parada por George Weasly, y Angelina se la pasa a Katie Bell y… si!otros diez puntos para Gryffindor por parte de Katie Bell!

harry buscaba la snitch por todos lados, de vez en cuando tenia que esquibar una bludger, vio la snitch y se tiro en picada, Malfoy que se dio cuenta, lo siguio y cuando harry estaba a punto de agarrar la snitch, malfoy lo agarro de la escoba, en el minuto de confusion, harry perdio la snitch, Lee estaba furioso:

-Que es esa clase de trampa cerdo asqueroso!!!!

-Lee!-la profesora Mcgonahall vigilaba.

-Lo lamento profesora..

Harry entendio el juego de Malfoy….asi que espero, volvio a ver la snitch, estaba arriba, pero denuevo se tiro en picada, Malfoy como esperaba, lo siguio pero antes de tocar el suelo harry subio y estaba justo por agarrar la snitch y sintio un frio, miro para abajo y habian cientos de dementores senialandolo, el agarro la snitch, pero de pronto se sintio debil, vio una luz verde y escucho un grito de ayuda…sintio un dolor en la frente y luego se desmayo.

Harry abrio un poco los ojos, le habian sacado los anteojos, escucho unas voces y se hizo el dormido, eran las voces de tres personas, Dumbledore, Mcgonahall y una voz que nunca habia escuchado.

-Pero Albus, no podemos sacar a los dementores, son la mejor proteccion!

-Escucha Cornelius, no estare tranquilo mientas esas Criaturas traten de entrar en mi colegio.

-Pero Albus escucha, son los unicos que pueden detener a Black.

De pronto se escucho la voz de la profesora Mcgonahall:

-Albus, estoy segura de que seria mejor que harry se encuentre con los dementores a que se encuentre con Black, despues de todo, es por eso que los dementores estan aqui, albus, el quiere matar a harry!

Harry escucho con atencion…asi que Black queria matarlo, el estaba seguro de que tenia que tener miedo pero no fue asi…entonces se volvio a dormir.

Harry volvio a despertarse…escucho una voz familiar, era Tania.

-Harry estas bien?-ella lo abrazo con delicadeza.

-Ahora si lo estoy-Tania sonrio, una lagrima rodo por su rostro.

-Que pasa Tania, no estas contenta de verme?

-No, no es eso es que…tuve tanto miedo de perderte.

-perderme?

-si, ya sabes, despues de lo de mi padre estoy tan asustada…no podria soportar la idea de perder a alguien mas.

-oh….-harry quiso cambiar de tema.

-pero que paso?

- Te desmayastes y te caistes…Lupin y dumbledore corrieron a la cancha, Lupin les lanzo una luz o algo asi y espanto a los dementores, y dumbledore aminoro y amortiguo tu caida…de hecho el parecia muy furioso, hace poco lo vi salir de la enfermeria con la profesora Mcgonahall y el ministro, Cornelius Fudge.

-Y mi escoba?

Tania lo miro apenada, se dio vuelta y puso un saco lleno de astillas, eso era lo que habia quedado de su abatida y fiel nimbus 2000.

-Cuando te caistes salio disparada… y se choco contra el sauce boxeador.

Hubieron unos minutos de silencio, en los cuales Tania y harry se quedaron mirandose.

-Harry con respecto a Seamus, me di cuenta que no es para mi, y que solo lo quiero como un amigo, asi que, no tienes que ayudarme, pero te lo agradezco de todas formas.

Tania lo miro con una dulzura tal, que a harry le dieron ganas de gritar lo que sentia por ella, aunque todavia no estaba seguro…el de lo que si estaba seguro era que queria a Cho, pero cuando Tania lo miro asi, su corazon empezo a palpitar demasiado rapido, le dolia el pecho y su respiracion empezo a ser mas ruidosa, y no dudo, se acerco a ella y cuando sus ojos estuvieron en el mismo nivel…

-Harry!!!!estas bien!!!!-Gritaron hermione y Ron al abrir la puerta, no era que molestaran, solo que harry sintio un poco de rencor porque ayan elegido justo ese momento para entrar.

-Si estoy bien!-dijo harry contento.

Ron y hermione le trajeron un monton de dulces que dejaron al lado de los de Tania.

-Te trajimos todos los que pudimos, asi no te sentias mal que no pudiste venir a Hogsmeade.

-No tenian porque molestarse…

Harry sin embargo no podia sacar la vista, que tenia clavada sobre Tania, esta, al darse cuenta dijo:

-Sera mejor que me vaya.

-No tienes que irte…pero si te vas me voy contigo-dijo hermione.

-No se preocupen, es que tengo que fijarme algo con mi hermana, recibio una carta con su lechuza Amanda, sobrevivio. 

-Volveras?-pregunto harry.

-si, dentro de un rato, pero tu tienes que descansar.

Tania salio, hermione tras ella.

-harry, hace mucho tiempo que hablas conmigo, que te esta pasando?

-nada…

-no lo se…pero a veces me da la sensacion de que nos estas dejando aparte a mi y a hermione…me di cuenta que ya no visitas a Hagrid con tanta frecuencia…

-tal vez tengo cosas que hacer…

-harry, no lo se…!-dijo ron frunciendo el entrecejo.

Al otro dia harry salio de la enfermeria y se fue a desayunar, estaba tratando de concentrarse en sus sentimientos, no sabia que hacer…mientras tanto, decidio que Tania era una muy buena amiga, y Cho…mas que eso.Cuando se sento hermione lo miro muy extranio.

-harry, tienes k ver esto.hermione llamo a ron y se fueron a la sala de gryffindor.

-esta es la carta que Amanda le mando a Cho….por suerte ella no entiendo nada.

Era la profesia del dragon.Cuando salio de la sala comun de gryfindor, harry vio a George y a Fred escondidos es un aula.

-harry, ven.

-que quieren?dijo harry pensando k le harian una broma.

-te queremos regalar algo.

-Fred saco un pergamino muy viejo.harry se rio.

-no lo juzgues por sus apariencias.

George le quito el pergamino a Fred, dijo unas palabras, lo toco con su varita y se empezaron a escribir palabras. De pronto harry estaba viendo un mapa.

-nosotros ya no lo necesitamos, pensamos que te debiamos una por lo de Ginny asi que disfrutalo.

Harry se fue con Ron y hermione, ron estaba furioso porque ellos nunca le habian contado sobre un mapa.

-sera mejor que te relajes Ron, ahora tenemos cuidado de las criaturas magicas con los Slytherins, espero que hagrid sepa controlarlos esta vez.

(aka viene la parte de cuidado de las criaturas magicas, la parte del hipogrifo, sorry k no puedo escribirlo, es k le preste el libro a alguien, cuando me lo devuelva lo voy a escribir, bueno despues 

viene tambien la parte de k harry ron y Sirius…pero fijense que todavia no paso Halloween!bueno despues de salvar a Sirius harry se habia desmayado y lo llevaron a la enfermeria con ron)

-harry…..

harry escuchaba una voz conocida.

-harry estas bien?

Era Ron, del otro lado de la cortina, aunque no lo veia.

-yo estoy bien, un poco cansado, y tu?

-tambien.

-como esta tu pierna?

-la enfermera Pomfrey me la arreglo.

-ah…

-y hermione?

-ella esta bien.

-y sirius, harry, y sirius?

-tambien.

-como pudieron salvalo?

-luego te lo cuento.

Harry durmio un dia entero, en el tercer dia, harry se levanto para ir a desayunar y alli encontro a Cedric y a Cho hablando, y le dio mucho rencor.

-hoy tenemos permiso para ir a Hogsmeade.dijo ron.

-ya es fin de semana?pregunto harry atontado.

-si…

Ese dia fue muy divertido, harry, ron, hermione, Tania y muy extraniamente Cho, se pasaron todo el dia comprando dulces y productos de zonko, tienda en la cual hermione se nego a entrar, luego, se fueron a tomar una cerveza de manteca.

-aaaaaaah que dia-suspiro Ron.

-Si, la verdad que la pase muy bien, me dio mucho gusto conocerlos-dijo Cho.

-a nosotros tambien nos dio mucho gusto conocerte-dijo harry apresuradamente.

-Pero si a ti ya te conocia harry-dijo Cho con una gran sonrisa.

Todos se rieron y harry se puso un poco colorado, para ahorrarle la verguenza Tania dijo:

-bueno, eso le puede pasar a cualquiera, a mi tambien me paso.

Harry le dedico una gan sonrisa y Cho miro a Tania como diciendo "ya tienes una charla pendiente conmigo", pero Tania no la vio.

Estuvieron hablando horas sobre Halloween, y sobre el baile que tienen programado paar los alumnos de tercero cuarto y quinto grado, de el cual Ron, Harry, Hermione y Tania no estaban enterados.

-habra un baile?-pregunto harry.

-Si, en Halloween a menos es lo que dijo la profesora Mcgonahall en la clase de transformaciones-dijo Cho.

-oh…y tu ya tienes pareja?-pregunto harry acobardado.

-Si…Cedric me invito.

Eso fue el colmo para harry, era lo unico que le faltaba de Cedric, no le molestaba que hablara con Cho, ni tampoco que sea el chico mas guapo segun todas las chicas de Hufflepuff, pero esa, fue la gota que derramo el vaso.Ron por su cuenta miro a hermione y se sonrojo un poco.

-Lo mas Gracioso es que ahy que disfrasarse-dijo riendo Cho.

-Que?!?!?! –dijeron todos los demas a coro.

-pero si no estaba en la lista de materiales traer un disfraz!!-dijo Harry.

-Bueno…sera una pelea muy larga elegir el disraz….tendra que ser algo no muy ridiculo, no muy exagerado, y no muy elegante-dijo Tania.

-bueno…no lo se, tal vez la mejor opcion es disfrasarze de muggle-dijo hermione y una risa general se produjo en la mesa.

Cuando volvieron al castillo todos estaban felices, todos se despidieron de Cho dspues de la cena y todos fueron a la torre Gryffindor, parecia que nadie tenia suenio.

Al final se quedaron en la sala solo el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, (Wood, Katie, Angelina, Alicia, Fred, George y harry) Tania, Hermione y ron.

Hermione se quedo mirando un poco las payasadas de Fred y George y despues se sumergio en un libro, como de costumbre, pero despues empezo a hablar con Tania despues Katie, Alicia y Angelina se sumaron. Entonces en el medio de la actuacion Wood saco el tema menos apreciado por harry.

-Ya tienen todos pareja para el baile? -pregunto Wood a Ron, Harry Fred y George,

todos miraron hacia el lado de las chicas.

Fred y George asintieron.

-Con quien van?

-George con Angelina y yo con alicia.

-y como se lo pidieron-preguntaron Ron y Harry aterrados.

-Asi-dijeron Fred y George.

-Angelina quieres venir conmigo al baile-pregunto george.

-bueno.

-y Alicia quieres venir conmigo?-pregunto Fred.

-esta bien.asintio alicia.

-y ustedes chicos tienen pareja?-pregunto Wood.harry y Ron no tenian…pero sabian muy bien a quien invitar, se quedaron tartamudeando un tiempo hasta que harry dijo.

-ya que preguntas tanto wood, acaso TU tienes pareja?-pregunto harry.

-eeeh este…yo?ehm…yo…

-Si Wood?-dijeron Fred y George con una cara que no le agrado mucho a Wood.

Fred y George empujaron a Wood hacia Katie. Y le hicieron una senial con los pulgares.

-eh…estem…Katie…Quieres ir conmigo al baile?-dijo Wood en un susurro que nisiquiera el pudo escuchar.

-Que dijistes Wood?

-Si…quieres….ir…..conmigo…al baile…?

-Calro-Katie sonrio.

-Ven chicos es pan comido.

Dijo George…pero a harry no le parecio tan facil, y al parecer a Ron tampoco.

Al otro dia Harry se levanto y fue a desayunar con Ron y con Hermione, despues se fueron a la sala de Gryffindor a hacer los deberes, cuando los terminaron, harry se acerco a hablar con Ron.

-Ron, si no conseguimos pareja hasta hoy a la noche, estaremos fritos, tendremos que bailar solos.

-Si, tienes razon, bueno, la caceria comienza desde ahora.

Harry y Ron se desearon suerte y se fueron, harry ya sabia a quien invitar, se supuso que estaria en la biblioteca, y asi fue.

Harry se acerco a Tania que estaba enrascada en grandes libros y un monton de mapas y cosas, al parecer, ella como hermione, habia tomado todas las materias.

-eh..Tania, podria hablar contigo un segundo?

-si, claro harry,gracias por quitarme de aqui, ya habia Terminado, pero me quede atrapada cuando segui leyendo.

Harry, que vio que toda la biblioteca los estaba mirando le dijo.

-Bueno, porque no vamos a un lugar mas apartado?

-Bueno.

Tania, agarro con delicadeza todos los libros y se saco los anteojos.

-Desde cuando usas anteojos?

-Solo cuando tengo que leer demasiadas cosas-sonrio Tania.

Harry ayudo a Tania a devolver todos los libros y se fueron los dos juntos a un lugar mas apartado.

-Tania, quieres ir conmigo al baile?

Tania parecia meditarlo, en esos segundos harry cruzo los dedos.

-claro-Tania sonrio, y harry le devolvio la sonrisa.

-Bueno, vienes a almorzar?-pegunto harry.

-si pero primero tengo que guardar todas las plumas y mis libros…ah y harry hoy voy a ir a visitar a Hagrid, el me dice que ya no lo vas a visitar, porque tu Ron y Hermione no vienen?

-pero si justo estaba pensando en eso….

Harry y Tania subieron hasta la Sala comun, harry quiso ver denuevo el album de fotos que hagrid le regalo, antes de bajar y para su sorpresa una bola de pelos con una carta y un paquete muy largo lo esperaban en su cama.

La bola de pelos resulto ser una lechuza, muy escandalosa, y el paquete resulto ser una escoba…pero no solo "una escoba" si no, una Saeta de Fuego.Harry abrio la carta entusiasmadamente.

Harry:

Queria darte un regalo de cumpleanios, aunque atrasado, y darte las gracias por liberarme, yo estoy moviendome hacia el norte, el hipogrifo esta muy bien espero que me escribas pronto.

P.D: a y otra cosa, dile a tu amigo ron que le obsequio esta lechuza, ya que por mi culpa se quedo sin rata.

Carinios "Hocicos"

Harry sonrio, una sonrisa demasiado grande y bajo a la sala comun de Gryffindor, donde encontro a Ron radiante.

-y?-pegunto harry.

-voy a ir con hermione al baile.

-si?

-si…al principio ella parecia extraniada, como si fuera un milagro que yo me habia dado cuenta que ella es una chica.

Ron se despidio de harry y bajo con hermione a almorzar, el dijo que, no podia dejar a hermione que se arrepienta.

Harry espero a Tania y bajo con ella, se sentia tan feliz, Tenia pareja para el baile y no era una de esas como Millicent Bullstrode.

A la tarde, fueron todos a la cabania de Hagrid que los recibio muy calurosamente, les ofrecio te y hasta una gran pasta, a la cual llamaba tarta, todos se negaron amablemente, ya tenian experiencia con la cocina de Hagrid, Hermione y Tania empezaron a hablar de los estudios, al parecer Tania no solo era buena en los estudios, si no, una chica muy inteligente e intui-tiva. A ella le encantaba resolver casos de misterio que venian en un diario muggle, pero eran para adultos, ademas, era una chica muy simple, pero esa simplicidad le daba un toque de magia. Harry se quedava atonito al ver lo interesante y misteriosa que era Tania, no era como todas las chicas que habia conocido, que lo que mas les gustaba era hablar y hablar y hablar, ella solo hablaba cuando lo creia necesario y daba su opinion, pero no mas, al parecer tambien era muy arriesgada, pero en ocasiones vergonzosa y muy honesta y humilde y su delicadeza era el toque final para reflejar a esa ninia como una verdadera mujer.

Cuando volvieron, todos estaban hambrientos, harry que cuando vio la comidia se dio cuenta de cuan habmriento estaba.

Paso una semana comun y corriente y tranquila para harry por primera vez en ese mes, peleo con Maloy, Snape le saco puntos, la profesora mcgonahall se los subio por transformar bien esa vez la hoja en pergamino y el pergamino en carton, estudiaron unas plantas muy raras en herbologia, en cuidado de las criaturas magicas hagrid, despues de lo de maloy empezo a ser muy debil, y los entrenamientos de Quidditch lo mataban, Wood casi los consume, con la nueva tactica, y tambien, las clases antidementoras que harry consiguio con el profesor Lupin, estas, lo cansaban mas que cuatro seciones de quidditch, pero con el profesor lupin, siempre eran agradables.

En ese fin de semana harry tenia que ir a Hogsmeade con Ron para buscarse un disfraz, para Halloween.

Ron que se hiba a disfrazar con el Viejo disfraz de vampiro de percy, consiguio convenser a harry a comprarse uno igual, harry penso, que al menos no seria el unico ridiculo con capa y sangre en los dientes, a ron, fue la primera vez que le gusto que algo este usado, segun el, le daba un toque de originalidad.

Y en el dia de Halloween, era dia libre, porque los profesores, estaban muy ocupados en la decoracion de la fiesta, asi que todos tuvieron un muy placentero dia en la sala de gryffindor.

Dos horas antes de la cena, hermione se fue a preparar, todos se preguntaron porque tanto tiempo para cambiarse. Media hora antes todos, incluida Tania, subieron a sus respectivos cuartos y se prepararon.

Cuando estaban listos bajaron al Gran comedor, Hermione estaba esperando, estaba bastante bonita, estaba con una colita, tenia el pelo un poco mas liso de lo normal y se habia disfrazado de "mujer vampiro" que hacia muy Buena pareja con Ron, el cual estaba atonito y se sentia dichoso por tener esa pareja, bueno, eso penso harry al ver su cara. Hermione le dijo a harry que Tania le pidio que esperara alli mismo. Ron y Hermione se fueron, de lejos harry pudo escuchar lo que parecia musica muggle.

Harry espero unos segundos, y despues aparecio Tania. Ella estaba vestida de angel, estaba con un vestido todo blanco, que destellaba de vez en cuando, unas alas transparentes y brillantes el pelo que siempre tenia suelto, recogido en un peinado muy extranio del cual le caian unos pocos y pequenios bucles por detras y dos mechones de su pelo lasio por delante, tenia una coronita muy pequenia en la cabeza que destellaba, pero pasaba desapercibida, en resumen, estaba simple, delicada y hermosa.

Harry se quedo con la boca abierta por unos instantes…se veia como un idiota con toda esa sangre en la boca, de pronto se percato, la cerro y le dijo a Tania:

-Estas hermosa.

Tania Sonrio.

-Tu tambien estas muy guapo.

Harry al cual la sangre le estaba chorreando de la boca, se sintio ridiculo y se disculpo ante Tania, fue al Banio se saco toda la sangre de la cara y volvio como un cohete al baile.

La cena resulto ser muy placentera charlando con amigos y apreciando los disfrazes de todos.

Malfoy hiba con Pansy, disfrazados de diablos, la verdad le hiba muy bien.

Draco no le sacaba la vista a Tania, como muchos otros en el Comedor, Harry vio a Cho con Cedric, ella estaba vestida de Baquera o algo asi, pudo apreciar Harry, igual que diggory.

Despues de la cena harry pudo escuchar a una banda de brujas tocar musica que se podia escuchar en las radios muggles, como musica latina, salsa merengue y esas melodias.

Harry nunca habia bailado ni nada por el estilo, y tampoco parecia que nadie quisiera hacerlo, pero Tania fanatica de esa musica le dijo a harry:

-Quieres bailar?

-yo no…

-acaso tienes miedo de hacer el ridiculo, equivocarte o que piensen mal de ti?

Harry penso que Tania tenia el poder de leer la mente porque eso era exactamente lo que pensaba.

-Aja…

-Bueno, tu solo tienes que seguir el ritmo es muy facil, ven conmigo y te enseniare.

Harry convensidio asintio y fue, ellos eran los unicos en todo el comedor que empezaron a bailar, Tania parecia experta en esas cosas, pero harry solo se movia de un lado para el otro com unas de esas cosas que cuelgan de los relojes muggles. Despues de una cancion, harry ya se habia acostumbrado y ya parecian unos expertos, Tania, sabia bailar muy bien, harry se preguntaba como lograba moverse asi…aunque ellos todavia seguian siendo los unicos que bailaban, todos los miraban sorprendidos, Tania que bailaba muy bien, no dejaba que harry quede en ridiculo, ella segun los comentarios, se movia muy bien, como una serpiente, aunque todavia seguia teniendo ese toque de delicadeza y no parecia para nada salvaje.

Al final toda la escuela se sumo al medio del gran comedor en el baile.

De pronto se escucho una musica lenta y las chicas se fueron a sentar, Tania permanecio parada en un costado, parecia que Malfoy la estaba mirando demasiado, a Harry no le gusto para nada y se apresuro a estar a su lado y le dijo:

- Quieres bailar conmigo?

-claro.

Respondio Tania con una sonrisa. En la pista no habia nadie denuevo, asi que como de costumbre, harry y Tania abrieron el baile, Harry no sabia bailar entonces Tania le ayudo, harry puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella y ella sus brazos al rededor de su cuello y empezaron a balancearse asi de un lado al otro, despues se sumaron Ron y hermione y, desgraciadamente Malfoy y Pansy y Cho y Cedric.

Cho parecia lanzar una Mirada asesina a su hermana pero solo ella se dio cuenta de ello, porque Tania no parecio verla.

En el medio del baile Tania apoyo su cabeza delicadamente sobre el pecho de harry y cerro los ojos.

Este sintio el olor del perfume de Tania, y se sintio en las nubes al sentir su cedozo cabello tocar su cuello, porque harry habia crecido y era mas alto que Tania.

Malfoy que los estaba mirando, dejo de bailar con Pansy.

- Me permites Potter?

Dijo malfoy con una desagradable sonrisa.

-Me temo que no, Malfoy.

Dijo harry, y Tania que no habia escuchado saco su cabeza del pecho de harry y pregunto con su dulce voz:

- que pasa harry?

-Me permites un baile?

Pregunto malfoy dandole una mano a Tania.

-Harry, no te molesta?

-No para nada.

Dijo harry sarcasticamente, Tania, que se dio cuenta trato de ir tras el pero malfoy la agarro de la cintura y empezo a bailar con ella, parecia que a Tania no le desagradaba tanto Malfoy, que cada tanto le susurraba cosas al oido y ella sonreia, despues de unos minutos ella puso su cabeza en el pecho de Malfoy.Harry que obserbaba desde lejos, estaba poseido por una ira gigante, y Ron llego con el, porque Justin le habia pedido a bailar a hermione, el estaba igual que harry y no le sacaba la vista por un momento.

-Baah…ese Justin es un aprovechador.

Dijo Ron.

-sera mejor que mires a Malfoy.

Dijo harry, parecia que tragaba un limon cada vez que veia a Malfoy oliendo el perfume de Tania.Ron se dio vuelta y los vio a Malfoy y a Tania.

- Que asco, me compadesco por Tania, es una Buena chica.

Cuando termino la cancion, harry y ron se fueron con paso de elefante hacia sus respectivas parejas.

Malfoy se fue denuevo con Pansy que parecia que se habia guardado toda la furia por dentro.

Harry volvio a bailar con Tania, y esta vez se escucho una cancion especial.

- que extranio…

dijo Tania, reposando su cabeza en el pecho de harry denuevo, con delicadeza.

Harry sentia su perfume y su cabello y se embriagaba y paso un rato bastante largo hasta que volvio a medias al mundo y pregunto.

- que es extranio?

-que vinieras a bailar conmigo justo en esta cancion

- porque?

Pregunto harry.

-Porque esta es mi cancion.

-Tu cancion?

Pregunto harry extraniado, y Tania saco con delicadeza su cabeza del pecho de harry, y este sintio mas fuerte el perfume, y Tania lo miro dulce y embriagadoramente, haciendo que harry se sienta hipnotizado.

-si, mi cancion, la que retumba en mis oidos cada vez que me enamoro de un chico.

Harry se sintio extraniado, y dichoso…se miraron por unos segundos, harry dijo en un susurro:

- ahora retumba en mis oidos, una cancion.

Y sus labios casi se juntan en un beso.

Tania miro a Harry y Harry a Tania, todos los presentes habian dejado de bailar y los estaban mirando, incluso la banda de brujas dejo de tocar.

Tania parecia confundida, volteo la cabeza y vio a Cho, de pronto, todos los aplaudieron, pero entonces Tania le dijo a harry:

-lo lamento…

y se fue corriendo.harry fue tras ella, hiba a la sala comun de gryffindor.

Cuando llego a la sala la encontro llorando en el sillon, delante del fuego.

-Que pasa Tania?-pregunto preocupado.

Pero la chica no contestaba, solo seguia llorando, despues de unos minutos, harry la abrazo, pero ella lo rechazo.

- Tania, he hecho algo mal?

-no eres tu, soy yo…

-que paso?

-hice una promesa muy importante, y no la cumpli.

-que promesa, puedo saber?

-no…

Harry se encogio de hombros, en senial de curiosidad.

-Pero lo sabras, harry te lo dire, pero no ahora.

-Quieres bajar a el baile?

-no lo se…

-si no quieres entonces, me quedare contigo aqui.

- Bueno, vamos a bajar.

-ah y Tania, que te decia Malfoy cuando estaban bailando?

Tania solto una corta risita.

-Primero me conto un chiste que ya conocia y despues me dijo que era un angel.

Harry y Tania bajaron y siguieron bailando, despues fueron a tomar algo y a hacer un corto recreo.

Ron y hermione fueron tras ellos, al parecer habian bailado mucho y ron estaba radiante como el sol poniente. Tania se fue a hablar con hermione y ron se quedo con harry.

-bonita fiesta, eh harry?

-si

-lastima por lo del acto…

-que acto?

-el tuyo y el de Tania, todos estaban extraniados y felizes…excepto por unas pocas chicas, que estaban llorando, suerte que ginny no esta porque si no se hubiera formado ya un club de chicas contra Tania.

Harry le lanzo a Ron una mirada furiosa y Ron se disculpo, entonces aparecio Hermione y le dijo a ron:

-quieres bailar?

-porsupuesto.

Harry fue a buscar a Tania, y no la encontro por ninguna parte, al final la vio hablando con Cho.

Harry quiso escuchar lo que decian, pero al parecer Tania lo vio porque dejo de hablar.

-Hola harry.

Dijo Cho con una amplia sonrisa.

-Hola Cho.

Harry le devolvio la sonrisa.

De pronto, Cedric aparecio, le felicito a harry por el sobrevio cambio de escoba, pero a harry ya se le habian subido los humos con el, Cedric invito a Tania a bailar, y harry se limito a lanzarle una mirada asesina, pero despues vio a Cho y la invito a bailar. Esta vez las Brujas de Macbeth tocaban, Cho sonreia todo el tiempo, y harry parecia estar en la cima de su felicidad. Al final Cedric volvio a invitar a Cho y Tania desaparecio, harry la busco por todos lados, hasta que subio a la sala comun de Gryffindor, que estaba vacia…empezo a pensar en sus sentimientos por Tania y Cho, el estaba muy confundido, entonces se asomo a la ventana, a recibir aire fresco y cuando su vista se dirigio hacia la orilla del lago vio a una chica toda vestida de blanco y una criatura muy extraña dandole algo, en cuanto la chica lo recibio la criatura se fue volando, la chica abrio el papel, salio de el una luz y la chica se desmayo.

Harry salio corriendo de la sala comun de Gryffindor a su encuentro y en el gran salon no era la unica que se habia desmayado, Ron, Hermione, Cho, Seamus, Parvati, Lavender, Dean y todos sus amigos de Gryffindor y otras casas tambien estaban desmayados, y los estaban llevando a la enfermeria, harry salio a la orilla del lago y reconocio a la chica, era Tania, Harry la vio, estaba blanca y fria como porcelana, harry la cargo, era liviana como una pluma, parecia que no estaba desmayada, si no mas dormida, porque en el momento en que harry la cargo ella enrosco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de harry y se acurruco en sus brazos. Harry la llevo a la enfermeria en donde todos ya estaban levantados gracias a la medicina de la señora Pomfrey.

-Gracias señor Potter, pongala aqui.

Harry se fue a la camilla de Ron que estaba al lado de la de Hermione.

-Ron como estas?!?Hermione?!?

Ron y Hermione parecian un poco confundidos pero lograron hablar.

-y a ti que te importa??

Dijo ron con agresividad y Hermione lo miraba con repugnancia.

Harry estaba en shock, volvio a la sala comun de Gryffindor, penso que tal vez era un pequeño efecto que tenia despues de tomar esa pocion, pero tambien ahy le lanzaban miradas de muy pocos amigos, harry se cambio, se metio en la cama y derramo una pequeña lagrima escuchando la fiesta que estaban haciendo abajo, en la cual el no era bienvenido.

Al otro dia harry se levanto y fue a desayunar, ahy vio a Ron y a Hermione hablando, se acerco a ellos.

-Buenos dias, si que estoy hambriento.

Hermione, Tania y Ron le lanzaron miradas de sorpresa.

-Y desde cuando TU nos interesas?

Dijo Ron.

-Lo mismo me estaba preguntando, mejor nos alejamos Ron, Tania.

Dijo hermione y se fueron al otro extremo de la mesa, harry tuvo que desayunar recibiendo miradas de soslayo por parte de algunos de Gryffindor.

Ese dia fue el peor de todos en su vida…Ron, Hermione y Tania no le hablaron ni lo miraron y todo con el que tenia algun contacto con el, se alarmaba y lo miraba con odio.

Harry no sabia que hacer, entonces decidio mandarle una carta a Hagrid, pero Hedwig se resistio cuando harry trato de atar la carta a la pata de esta entonces trato de buscar otra lechuza pero parecia que ninguna estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, hasta que diviso a Pig, la nueva lechuza de ron que no se resistio.

Harry estuvo esperando respuesta de hagrid hasta la cena, le habia contado lo de la actitud de ron pero cuando se fue a dormir llego pig, pero sin respuesta.

Entonces esta vez decidio escribirle a Sirius y penso que si esto no funcionaba entonces iria a Dumbledore.

Harry le ato la carta a Pig, que salio volando, Harry se fue a la cama y se dio cuenta que era el unico, todos los demas se escuchaban abajo, en la sala comun.

Paso una semana asi, y harry ya no podia mas, estaba tan triste, ya no podia dormir en toda la noche, pociones era una tortura porque ya se sentaba solo, de hecho se sentaba solo en todas las clases, las burlas de los Slytherins aumentaban y ya tenian una causa, las ojeras de harry a causa de su insomnio, y despues del incidente de Ron y Hermione no trato de hablarles mas, lo unico que parecia bueno, era que peeves no lo molestaba como a los otros estudiantes, parecia no verlo siquiera y ademas se estaba concentrando un poco mas en los estudios ya que en las noches como no conseguia dormir, hacia las tareas y leia libros, ademas de eso vivia en la biblioteca.

En el fin de semana tenian permiso a ir a Hogsmeade, pero aunque harry no tenia tantas ganas, pesno que era una oportunidad para ver si Ron hablaba con el.de pronto, cuando estaba pensando en eso, harry vio algo redondo en rojo orizonte. 

Pig entro en la habitacion de harry y tenia una respuesta.

Querido harry:

Me parece muy extraño el comportamiento de todos, para mi que tienes que intentar hablar con ellos y preguntarles que paso, y platica de vez en cuando con ellos, si te rechazan todo el tiempo entonces ve ya con dumbledore, dime, si es asi tambien con los maestros, aca el hipogrifo esta muy bien.

Saludos

Hocicos

Harry se puso muy contento, al fin alguien con quien hablar, le escribio que el trato de los proesores no habia cambiado, aunque snape estaba mas cruel que nunca, el ya no podia bajarle las notas porque el empezo a estudiar mucho le volvio a atar la carta a la pata de Pig, le dio un poco de agua y de pan y salio en su viaje.

Al otro dia Harry fue zarandeado por alguien.

-Vamos harry!!!!entrenamiento!!!

-Que??que dijistes?quien?

Wood estaba sacandolo de la cama, y harry se levanto.

-Vamos dormilon, tenemos entrenamiento.

Dijo wood con una amplia sonrisa, harry se percato de algo.

-Pero wood, no estas enojado conmigo???porque no me miras con odio??

-Harry, te volvistes loco? que comistes?porque tengo que estar enojado contigo?

Harry estaba un poco mas feliz, se cambio y fue hablando con wood hacia los vestidores.

Alli los esperaba todo el equipo que miraba a harry con odio, Wood se sorprendio de las miradas de sus amigos.

-Vamos, chicos que les pasa? acaso harry les comio la lengua?

El grupo miro a wood con cara de pocos amigos.

Tuvieron un entrenamiento bastante agradable, parecia que el equipo odiaba a harry pero despues se fueron encariniando con el y al final del entrenamiento harry tenia casi la misma relacion con todos, casi como antes, no le lanzaban miradas de odio pero no le daban consejos ni eran tan amigos, de vez en cuando le hablaban y punto.

Harry fue feliz a desayunar, se habian levantado tan temprano y habian trabajado tan bien y tan rapido que habia tiempo para desayunar. Harry empezo a tratar de hablar con todos y parecia que el odio y el coraje disminuia, pero no era como antes. Ron y Hermione y Tania volvieron a hablar con el y harry penso contarles todo esta noche.

Esa tarde fueron a Hogsmeade, pero Ron Hermione y Tania no estuvieron con el, el estuvo con Neville que parecia encariñarse con el mas rapido que todos, el estaba tambien con Susan Bones de hufflepuff asi que pasaron bastante agradable, en las tres escobas tomando cerveza de manteca y hablando. 

Cuando volvieron se despidieron de Susan y fueron a la sala comun de Gryffindor, a guardar todas las chucherias que habian comprado en Zonko. Alli estaban tambien Ron, Tania y Hermione. Harry les dedico una sonrisa que devolvieron cada uno de ellos. Harry bajo con ellos a cenar, estaban hablando de Halloween, Tania no hablo de lo que habia pasado y Ron y hermione parecian no saber que habian ido juntos, harry se acordo de algo y dijo:

-Tania que habias recibido de esa criatura que vistes en la orilla del lago?

-pero yo no recibi nada de ninguna criatura.

-pero…. yo te vi…desde la ventana de la sala comun…

-pues tienes mal la vista.

Dijo Tania con una gran sonrisa. 

La cena fue normal, harry estuvo hablando de vez en cuando con Ron, Seamus, Neville o Dean.

Cuando subieron a la sala comun harry ya tenia propuesto decirle todo a Tania, Ron y Hermione.

-Ehm…chicos pueden venir un segundo?

Ron, Hermione y Tania se acercaron.

-Bueno…. queria preguntarles…. porque ultimamente ya no estan tanto conmigo?

-Pero, potter, que quieres acabamos de conocerte!

Dijo ron con aspecto divertido.

-Acaban de conocerme?!?

Pregunto harry alarmado.

-Pero Ron si fuimos mejores amigos desde el primer curso!!

Harry les fue contando todo lo que paso desde que los conocio, les conto lo del troll lo del encuentro con voldemort el primer año…. y despues cuando le conto lo de Ginny en Segundo grado, y el basilico, los llevo a la sala de trofeos y le mostro a Ron los premios por servicios a la escuela…

Despues de todo lo que le conto harry a todos les dolia la cabeza a los tres…

Harry penso si contarle lo de Halloween a Tania, pero, mejor concluyo que no.

Todos volvieron a la sala comun, harry se fue a dormir ya que mañana habia partido contra Ravenclaw…pero, no podia dormir, tenia que saber que era lo que habia pasado…entonces harry se decidio a hacer algo.

Se hizo el dormido y espero a que todos se duerman, cuando salio de la cama vio que Ron todavia no se podia dormir.

-Estabas pensando en eso, no es cierto?-pregunto perspicaz harry, y ron sacudio la cabeza-bueno, entonces puedes acompañarme.

Harry y ron bajaron a la sala comun…y cuando llegaron se asustaron cuando vieron a….

-Tania, Hermione, que hacen aqui?

Pregunto Harry.

-Ustedes tampoco se pueden dormir?

Pregunto Ron y las chicas sacudieron la cabeza.

-Bueno, creo que ahy suficiente lugar para los cuatro…

harry saco la capa invisible y el mapa del merodeador que le habian dado no hae mucho los gemelos weasly.

Los cuatro fueron caminando por todo el castillo, hasta que Ron hablo en un susurro:

- a donde vamos?

- a la orilla del lago…

-para que?

-para ver lo que la criatura le dio a Tania.

Se recorrieron todo el castillo, y llegaron a la orilla del lago, empezaron a buscar el papel, entonces encontraron uno pegado al suelo…y era….

- Es la profesia!-dijo harry con entusiasmo.

-que profesia?

Preguntaron todos, entonces harry trato de sacarla del suelo, pero estaba pegada, y la ultima linea estaba subrayada, harry no entendia porque,como las otras veces…en la que Tania se desmayo y en la vez que el padre de Cho habia muerto… entonces Tania hizo aparecer un cuchillo, se lo dio a harry y el lo clavo en el mensaje, los tres amigos de desmayaron dentro de la capa.

-Ron, hermione, Tania!

Harry gritaba, despues de unos minutos los tres chicos se levantaron y entonces gritaron:

-Harry! ahora lo recuerdo todo!

Y se abalanzaron sobre el. El camino de vuelta fue muy agradable, ellos ya sabian todo lo que habia pasado y estaban muy felices, cuando llegaron a la sala comun hermione hablo:

-Harry mañana tienes partido contra Ravenclaw!

- Si harry, tienes que dormir!

La justifico Tania, pero a harry ya no le importaba tanto el partido, no ahora que tenia a sus amigos de regreso, y de aseguro todos dejarian de mirarlo con odio, y harry se durmio con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Al otro dia harry se levanto y fue a desayunar, estaba tranquilo de que habia recibido esas clases con el profesor Lupin…el habia sido despedido y ahora vendria un suplente por el resto del año…harry estaba muy triste…el habia sido el mejor profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras…con un sentimiento de culpa empezo a comer el tocino.

Fue a los vestuarios, iba a estrenar su saeta de fuego, la que Sirius le habia regalado, estaba tan contento…tomo la escoba en sus manos, como si fuera un amuleto.

Wood dio su aburrido discurso, y entraron al campo.

Los gryffindor tomaron la quaffle. Harry se elevo buscando la snitch, pero se perdio unos minutos por la sonrisa que Cho le dedico. Despues de unos minutos harry diviso la snitch y se lanzo en picada como una bala todos miraban con la boca abierta, hermione susurraba: que no se estrelle, que no se estreye, Ron gritaba: harry estas loco?!woow!!, Tania se tapaba los ojos y malfoy con una sonrisa, rezaba por sus adentros que harry se rompa el cuello.

Harry seguia en picada pero de pronto la snitch se escapo hacia arriba, harry salto de la escoba bien alto antes de estrellarse en el suelo y despues callo sobre esta, lanzandose hacia el cielo. Todos se habian quedado con la boca abierta. Pero despues de unos segundos, todos señalaban hacia abajo, habian dos dementores señalando hacia harry, este, saco la varita de la tunica, antes de atrapar la snitch, penso que ganarian la copa este año, y con una gran sonrisa, les mando un patronus, y atrapo la snitch.


End file.
